Pokemon WhiteFire and BlackThunder/All Legendaries and Mega Stones
This is my guide to get every legendary and Mega Stone in Pokemon WhiteFire and BlackThunder. Most of these can only be found after you beat the game. Also remember, most Legendaries are captured by entering their secret chambers via Mirage Spots. Legendaries Energy Trio Reshiram only appears in WhiteFire and Zekrom is only in BlackThunder. They're both impossible to miss. After you beat the Elite Four, you'll be able to enter N's castle, where N will be waiting with the primal version of the legendary of the opposite version. Your version's legendary will then appear before you in primal form. Now is a good time to use your Master Ball since Primal Reshiram and Primal Zekrom are extremely tough to beat. Meanwhile, Kyurem can be fought at any time after you beat Ghetsis. You'll gain access to the Icirrus Mountains, filled with tough ice-types. At the end, you'll enter the Gnarled Den, which has a Mirage Spot that contains Kyurem. You can get White and Black Kyurem with the DNA Splicers. You lose Kyurem though. Eon Duo These require very little effort. After beating the game, your Mom shows you that she's been keeping Latios hiding in WhiteFire or Latias in BlackThunder. She'll give you your version's legendary, their mega stone, and the Eon Flute. Legendary Birds The Legendary Birds are all found by flying around on Latios/Latias. First, fly near Icirrus City to find a place called the Frozen Cavern. Enter the Mirage Spot inside to challenge Articuno. Then, fly near Nimbasa City to find a place called the Lightning Pit. Enter the Mirage Spot to find Zapdos. Finally, fly near Striaton City to find the Scorched Cliff, where you can challenge Moltres. DNA Duo After completing the Delta Episode postgame event, go back to Nuvema Town to find a newly revealed cave where Mewtwo can be challenged. Mew is only obtainable in the, "Mysterious Mew" event. Legendary Dogs The Legendary Dogs are all found in the same place. Fly around near Castelia City until you find a spot you can land called the Cave of Elements. Enter the cave within the first twenty minutes of the hour to challenge Raikou, between the twentieth and fortieth minute to challenge Entei, and the last twenty minutes to challenge Suicune. Tower Duo Ho-oh is only in WhiteFire and Lugia is only in BlackThunder, but how you make them appear is the same. Head for the harbor of Castelia City to find a man looking for a Scanner. You can find the Scanner underwater in Undella Town, near the dock. Swim around for a bit near the ruined pillar until you find it. Give it back to the man to receive the Rainbow Wing in WhiteFire or the Silver Wing in BlackThunder. You can then find a Mirage Spot containing your version's legendary in the hidden room of the ship. Celebi Celebi is obtainable through the, "Time-Shifting Celebi" event. Golems Making the Golems appear is similar to Ruby and Sapphire. Surf down Route 12 until you reach a dark spot where you can use Dive. Swim south until you find a braille message reading, "Relicanth is the first. Wailord is the last." You need a Relicanth as your lead party member and a Wailord as your sixth party member. Then, surface near the message to enter the mysterious Sealed Chamber. With Relicanth as your first party member and Wailord as your last, read the braille message at the back, which says, "Six dots open three doors." Earthquakes will occur, and a text box will pop up saying it seems like doors have opened far away. Regirock is located at the top of the pyramid in the Desert Resort, Regice is located in the ice cave near the Icirrus Mountains, and Registeel is located in the abandoned factory in Nimbasa City. Regigigas is found by revisiting Regice's lair with all three golems in your party. Weather Trio Groudon can only be obtained in WhiteFire while Kyogre is in BlackThunder. You need a level 100 Castform in your party. When you do, fly on Latios/Latias and you'll immediately notice a large storm cloud. Enter to challenge Groudon/Kyogre. Rayquaza must be caught in the Delta Episode. Even if you lose, flee, or defeat it, you'll get another chance. Jirachi Jirachi is obtainable in the, "Wish Maker Jirachi" event. Lake Guardians The Lake Guardians are all found in the same place. Fly near the east coast of Unova until you find a landing spot called the Nameless Lake. Land there, and you'll find a Mirage Spot containing all three of them. You'll take them on in a triple battle, and you can catch all three in one go. Creation Trio Dialga is only in WhiteFire and Palkia is only in BlackThunder, but the process to obtain them is the same, and similar to that of obtaining the Weather Trio. You need a level 100 Spiritomb in your party, which you can catch in the, "Revenge of Spiritomb" event. Once you do, you'll immediately notice a huge tear in the sky, with space showing through. Enter to challenge your version's legendary. Giratina is also found here, but only when you have both Dialga and Palkia in your party. Note that the Creation Trio is required to capture Arceus. Lunar Duo The Lunar Duo can only be caught at night using the new moon feature. You need a level 100 Lunatone in your party. Then, fly near the west coast of Unova to find the Moon Island. Challenge Cresselia during a crescent moon or Darkrai during a full or new moon. Heatran Heatran can be caught after beating Ghetsis. Surf on Route 18 to find an area called the Fabled Volcano. With a level 100 Solrock in your party, you can capture Heatran. Arceus Arceus will by far take the most effort to grab. First, you need the whole Creation Trio in your party. Have Giratina use Reversion on a rock near the League Tower to enter the Reverse World, where the League Tower is the Tower of Origin. It's filled with extremely tough Pokemon, but if you can reach the top, you'll find Arceus. Deoxys Deoxys is battled as the finale to the Delta Episode. Swords of Justice In Pinwheel Forest, after beating the Delta Episode, you can access a dark area called the Sacred Grove. There's a Mirage Spot here. Enter it to challenge Cobalion on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays, Virizion on Tuesdays and Fridays, and Terrakion on Sundays and Thursdays. Keldeo can be caught in the, "Keldeo's Secret Sword" event. Forces of Nature Thundurus can only be found in WhiteFire while Tornadus is only in BlackThunder. With a level 100 Castform in your party while it rains, a cloud appears, similar to capturing the Weather Trio. Fly into it to challenge your version's Force of Nature. Landorus can be captured in the same way, but you need Tornadus and Thundurus in your party. Manaphy and Phione Manaphy and Phione can be captured in the, "Manaphy and Phione's Quest" mission. Shaymin Shaymin can be obtained by talking to Lisia after beating a Master Rank contest in all categories. Victini Victini is obtainable in the, "Victorious Victini" event. Meloetta Meloetta can be captured in the, "Move Tutor's Meloetta Mission" event. Mortality Trio Xerneas is only in WhiteFire whilst Yveltal is only in BlackThunder. The process to obtain them is the same, though. After rescuing Professor Sycamore all three times (thus getting a Kanto starter, a Johto starter, and a Kalos starter in addition to your Unova starter), you can enter a randomly appearing island that appears rarely called the Immortal Isle. Land to challenge Xerneas/Yveltal. Zygarde is captured the same way with-you guess it-Xerneas and Yveltal in your party. Diancie Diancie can be obtained in the, "Diancie's Secret Cocoon" event.